Po Picks a Pocket
| Storyboarder(s) = Sean Petrilak, Mark Sperber | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = | Previous = The Goosefather | Next = Croc You Like a Hurricane | Poll = What did you think about "Po Picks a Pocket"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Po Picks a Pocket" is the tenth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po befriends a group of orphans who have been stealing money and goods from the villagers. Summary When the Valley of Peace is struck by a crime wave, Po and the Furious Five are sent out in search of the culprits. Po and Tigress come across a group of young orphans led by Liang, who are recent arrivals in town. Liang shares a sorrowful tale of the group's misfortunes, quickly winning over Po but gaining no sympathy from Tigress. Po then aids the group in putting on a song and dance number, only for several villagers to find that they have been robbed. Spotting a stranger skulking in the shadows, Po pursues and attacks him, only to be informed by the villagers that the children have robbed them. Po tracks down Liang's group and confronts them, but is unable to bring himself to harm them-they repay his kindness by knocking him out cold. He awakens in their hidden lair, and discovers that the stranger from earlier-a pangolin named Sanzu is their leader, and that the children lied to him to gain his sympathy. After Sanzu leaves the children to guard Po, however, the panda tells the group that they could come to stay at the Jade Palace and leave their lives of crime behind. He then confronts Sanzu, but is thwarted by the pangolin's armor and unable to prevent him from escaping through a tunnel. Po takes the children to the palace, where they manage to win over Shifu despite his and Tigress' objections. Tigress continues to be suspicious of the children, particularly keeping an eye on a precious ruby the masters are guarding. After the children cause a few problems around the palace, the youngest of them, Yue Yue, runs off into the palace dungeons, forcing Po, Shifu, and Tigress to follow her. Unfortunately, she then locks the trio in a cell and reveals that she's stolen the key, while Sanzu appears with Liang, revealing that he and the children were continuing to take advantage of Po. Sanzu demands that Tigress hand over the ruby, which she took to keeping on her person, in exchange for his leaving behind the key so they can eventually escape. Tigress questions how Sanzu and the children are supposed to split the valuable gem and then grapples with Sanzu through the bars while handing it over, in reality using the opportunity to steal the key. Liang and his companions then confront Sanzu over his plans to keep the wealth for himself, and the villain turns on the Training Hall's mechanisms in an effort to defeat them. However, the masters are able to keep the children safe and subdue Sanzu, despite Shifu briefly appearing to be badly hurt. The masters then arrange for the children to live with Mrs. Yoon, and the youngsters depart-only for Shifu to discover that his purse has been stolen. Voice cast * as Po * as Tigress / Rabbit / Goat lady / Yue Yue * as Shifu / Business ox * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck / Shopkeeper * as Ho / Chang (uncredited) / PiggyCredited as "Pig". * as Sanzu * as Liang / Jiao / LippyCredited as "Goat". Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes